


a vision in the morning

by kontent



Series: dc but wings [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Mission, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: There is something terrifyingly fragile about lying in bed with Wally like this, the other man more than half asleep, his soft breathing lulling Dick to sleep as well.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: dc but wings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041648
Kudos: 63





	a vision in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Halsey's _Colors_. It's one of my favourite songs, and I've always loved these lines:  
>  _You were a vision in the morning when the light came through/ I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you_

Dick can’t help but trace his fingers across Wally’s skin. The freckles are so adorable, scattered across his skin. The wings sprouting from between his shoulders twitch lazily when Dick runs a finger over the skin connecting his back to his wings. 

There is something terrifyingly fragile about lying in bed with Wally like this, the other man more than half asleep, his soft breathing lulling Dick to sleep as well. It used to make him feel on edge, like it could be ripped from him any second.

Now it feels peaceful - a stolen moment, an oasis in between missions.


End file.
